bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Houdini Splicer
I know that it is generally accepted as "teleporting," but the Splicers do actually physically move from place to place. They vanish in a flare of black and red debris, then turn invisible and dash to another location. If they pass close enough to Jack, the Predator-esque distortion in the air can be seen; Insect Swarms follow them around, their footsteps splash in water, etc. I think the name 'Houdini' is a reference to the fact that they don't teleport - they use an illusion to mask their movements. Granted, they also sometimes cloak right through proximity mines and trap bolts, but this is probably a function of the game not allowing you to target the invisible Splicers as they zoom around. Atypicaloracle 21:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) : You have a point there. I always wondered why'd there be footsteps in the water if they're teleporting. : Turning invisible sounds very reasonable. Another thing is the Natural Camoeflage tonic. The camera analyzes genetic information, so Jack could've analyzed there Natural Camoeflage and used it himself. Although their Natural Camoeflage is more sophisticated, being able to walk whilst being invisible. : Btw, the Teleportation plasmid does allow real movement from place to place. : While researching, I saw that when Sander Cohen disappears, he reappears on places not accessable without Teleportation. Same thing for some Houdini Splicers in other levels. Freezing Mike 21:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Not accessible ? like to a Spider Splicer or Brute by jumping , Houdini simply doing it while camoflaged ? - : Are houdini splicers teleporting there way into the second game? because both on this wikia and on all other websites\videos i've looked to they all say nothing about the houdini splicers reaturn. Samsam424 07:56, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Samsam424 :: Yeah, they aren't in the BioShock 2 enemies index. I don't see any reason why they wouldn't though. If they're not, R.I.P/ GeneralGoose 15:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why they shouldn't be returning to the sequel. Besides, the Nitro Splicers are more endangered, since all Splicer types can throw grenades now. --Willbachbakal 17:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone disclose the origin of the word/name Houdini? Thanks :Harry Houdini, a world-famous escapologist. SteveZombie 09:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Would it be possible Houdini Splicers can use 3 different plasmids ? => Incinerate! or Winter Blast to attack, Houdini Plasmid to turn invisible and Teleport to change place when turning invisible. Pauolo 10:26, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Possible yes, but there'd have to more solid in-game evidence of specific Plasmids for it to be mentioned in the article. SteveZombie 22:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Not Teleportation? If it isn't teleportation, how do they appear is such apparently inaccessible places? Particularly in the Challenge Rooms part of the Bioshock DLC. 20:42, November 6, 2010 (UTC) They use their own version of Houdini, which turns them into a cloud of gas and allows them to go wherever they want. The BioShock version of Teleport wouldn't allow them to reach inaccessible places anyway, since the Plasmid only allows you to return to areas you've been to before. --Willbachbakal 22:38, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Weird...Glitch A weird glitch happened when I first saw the Houdini In Arcadia. Instead of walking up to the table, i used Telekinisis to pull everything off. He appeared in front of the table and dissapeared. I acctually walked up to the table, He appeared and disapeared again. The weirdest thing was, while I was fighting him, it looked like 2 of the same Houdidni Splicer model doing the same thing, in the same place, at the same time. When I killed (Him? Them?) there was only one corpse. WTF? 01:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC)account I checked, and can comfirm most of what you said, but the doppelganger never came. Most likely due to the fact I riddled him with machine gun anti-personnel rounds. Dark Swarmlord 22:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) unstable teleport plasmid? Well... i think some of the Houdinis in both games (specially in bioshock 2) actually teleport, and do not use the Houdini Plasmid like in multiplayer: I think some of them use the teleport plasmid (may be a better, upgraded version of the unstable teleport plasmid, since this plasmid teleports with the same "cloud effect" like Houdinis... because i dont think the plasmid just... walked XD) instead of the Houdini Plasmid. Also, this unstable plasmid, while teleporting, makes the same sound effect like the Houdinis while telepporting in Bioshock 1 (in bio. 1, they teleport in a "bloody splatter" like- sound effect, and in Bio. 2, they teleport with a more "magical, less creepy"-like sound effect): soooooo....Bigsister 18:25, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :They are technically teleporting, every one of them. That's how the game engine handles their ability under the hood, it just warps them around the level, playing their vanishing/reappearing animation each time. But the intended effect of the ability from the player's point of view is that it simply allows them to vanish, which is why the game uses scripted tricks like the footprints in the water and knocking objects over whilst unseen to infer that they're still there, but you can't see them. The Houdini plasmid in MP is meant to be representitive of what the Houdini splicers are supposedly doing. 05:37, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Proving Grounds This page says that there are Houdini Splicers on the Proving Grounds Level. I've played it several times and I haven't seen any, so unless someone has seen them or can provide evidence that they are, I'm going to correct the info box. Unownshipper (talk) 05:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) 'A better picture ??? (or a spectrum of them)' A Saturnine cultist wasnt exactly a typical Houdini Splicer Testxyz (talk) 16:24, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I agree, and it would be awesome if we could get one that showed them using their fireballs. I could try and get the pic, but if someone else does it before me, that's good. Whoever the model is, it should be someone new. There's a Toasty for Thuggish Splicer and Leadhead Splicer, a Baby Jane for Spider Splicer, and a Ducky for Nitro Splicer (so it'd be nice if the model was a Dr. Grossman, Breadwinner, Pigskin, Waders, or Rosebud). This may be a little bit off topic, but I was hoping to replace the picture of Toasty in the Leadhead category with a Lady Smith so that there's more diversity in images. Unownshipper (talk) 17:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Fireman, or Houdini Splicer? How should we classify them? Which one? Fireman or Houdini Splicer? During gameplay, they teleport just like Houdini Splicer. But when they attack enemies, they show similar combat style : throwing fire grenade & teleporting in the middle of the enemies and making massive explosion. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 13:42, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I would say Houdini Splicer given that, as you said, they teleport around. Teleportation is the defining feature of Houdini Splicers; their method of attacking is throwing fireballs, yes, but teleportation is their primary feature. Plus, this takes place in Rapture rather than Columbia; while the Burial at Sea enemy is likely based off of Infinite's Fireman, I'd say it was intended to be a Houdini Splicer (again, because it can teleport) to fit the setting of Rapture. Key of Destiny (talk) 15:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) I played once more, and I realized that they don't throw fire grenade. They launch fireballs in a straight lin just like Houdini Splicer! Hell... those fireballs are faster than previous ones. I can't dodge at all! Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Some Houdini's in previous game had guns, so the main feature (what they are named after is their 'magical' ability to suddenly appear somewhere unexpected (as the real Harry Houdini did in many of his stage tricks) :They operate like firemen, but their dialogue files in the game's code identifies them as "Houdini." Ipso facto, they're Houdini. :Unownshipper (talk) 04:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC)